Spinosaurus
Episode 4.1 Episode 5.5}} Spinosaurus was a giant theropod that has appeared in both Series 4 and Series 5. It was from the late Cretaceous. In Primeval Episode 3.10 When Connor, Danny and Abby where in the Cretaceous and Connor explained to Danny what creatures to expect, he used Spinosaurus as an example. Ironically, they did encounter a Spinosaurus after a year in the Cretaceous. Episode 4.1 After spending a year in the Cretaceous, Connor goes fishing in a Spinosaurs territory, and is chased by it back to his and Abby's home. Abby encounters it and stares at it as it rushes towards her, but Connor grabs her and go into their home as the predator attacks it. It eventually gives up and goes away, making Connor and Abby change camp since it is territorial and will come back and kill them, despite Connor's argument on not leaving the anomaly sight. Connor and Abby come into the path of a raptor and find Helen's anomaly device and open an anomaly, but the Spinosaurus returns and blocks the path. Abby uses her blanket to attract the raptor, which she does successfully, and it fights the Spinosaurus. Despite damaging the face of the Spinosaurus it is killed, but it still put up a good fight. After Connor and Abby get back to the present, Connor shows off his anomaly device, but it instead unlocks the already locked anomaly and lets the Spinosaurus through. After rampaging and running around the city, Matt gets into a dump truck and Becker appears behind it, cornering. It attacks Matt, but Connor and Abby use a stolen 4x4 and distract it. They lead it to the Arena where it gets annoyed. Connor tries to open an anomaly, and the Spinosaurus is about to kill him when Abby puts on some music (which is from the same band Hannah Spearritt, the actor who plays Abby, used to be part of) and it is distracted. Matt grabs Connor and uses a zip line to go up, while Becker and the other soldiers shoot the Spinosaurus down. Then it wakes up and leaps up at Matt and Connor, with Connor dropping the device in its mouth. It swallows the device and an anomaly implodes from within, and it sucks the Spinosaurus in an unknown era as the anomaly locks itself, then closes permenentally. Episode 5.5 Spinosaurus is first seen when the T-Rex is rampaging, and to have footage from the T-Rex rampage, they used some stock footage of Spinosaurus, although its very blurry. Soon, Convergence started, and an anomaly opened in Los Angeles, letting a Spinosaurus through, rampaging the city. It is very possible that the anomaly the Spinosaur came through in Series 4 reopened and it let it rampage through the city. It was either returned (unlikely) by one of the teams sent out to stop the rampaging, or was captured and sent to the Creature Prison, (likely). Gallery Spinosaurus1.png Screen shot 2011-08-27 at 8.45.16 PM.png Screen shot 2011-08-27 at 8.45.19 PM.png Category:Creatures Category:Series 5 Category:Series 4 Creatures Category:Series 5 Creatures